PS008
Suddenly Starmie (Japanese: VS スターミー VS Starmie) is the eighth round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Arriving at a huge mansion, is in disbelief that Misty actually lives there. Later, before they eat, Misty appears completely dressed up in fancy clothes and joins Red and her maids to eat at the salon table. Red retells the events of Mt. Moon to the maids, rather boastful of his accomplishment, but Misty informs him that they need serious training to prepare for future opponents from Team Rocket. Red doesn't take the idea seriously and mocks Misty for underestimating him, after not being able to see him in action due to fainting herself. Offended, she storms from the salon. Later that night, Red is in his room when he is attacked by a mysterious wind. However, Saur saves him and he finds a scale in the chaos. The next day, while pondering over the assault from the previous night, he confidently tells the maids that he will defeat the Cerulean Gym Leader that same day. The maids begin to laugh at the idea. In the middle of the laughter, Misty says that she can take him to the Leader. When they arrive at the Gym, Misty reveals that she's the real Gym Leader and attacks Red with her . Red is caught by surprise, while Misty taunts him and reveals that she was the one who attacked him the night before. Furious, Red chooses Saur, but he is easily defeated by Starmie's . Red is bewildered by Misty's actions, but the Gym Leader is visibly shaken at Red's carefree attitude. Misty points out how Starmie wasn't strong enough at Mt. Moon, but cleanly knocked Red over. Misty desperately pleads to Red how they need to train to get stronger together, or else Team Rocket would flatten them. Realizing the importance of the matter, Red finally accepts Misty's offer, much to her joyous relief. After a few days of intense training, learning each other's skills, the two separate to hone their skills individually. Hoping to see each other sometime soon, Red leaves with a on his T-shirt. Major events * Misty reveals that she is the Cerulean Gym Leader. * loses a battle against Misty. * Red and Misty train together. * Red wins the . Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * Misty * Koga (flashback) * s (flashback) * Misty's maids * Cerulean City citizens Pokémon * (Poli; 's) * (Saur; 's) * (Pika; 's) * (Misty's) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia * Cerulean City appears to be a city similar to Venice. Errors * Misty claims that wasn't enough at Mt. Moon, but she only used her Staryu at the time, so it's really just her assumption, and is a poor example to prove her point to . In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fi= |fr_eu= |de= VS. Starmie |it=VS Starmie |ko= |pl= |pt_br=VS Starmie |es_eu= |th= |vi=VS Starmie }} de:Kapitel 8 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS008 fr:Chapitre 8 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA008 ja:ポケットモンスターSPECIAL 第8話 zh:PS008